Start Over
by Naruto4Sakura
Summary: Over the few years, Eren and Mikasa have faced many trials and tribulations that should have rendered their relationship useless. However, they always overcome them. Seeming as though nothing can faze them, fate has decided to throw another curve ball in their life. One that can cause serious damage. It's not too easy to cope when your love one doesn't remember you.


_Hello you guys and welcome back to another story idea of mine. I'm quite excited to be posting my very first Attack On Titan fanfic story! Not going to lie, I'm quite nervous to see what the feedback is going be. So, please don't kill me if I wrote the characters too out of character. Lol! Without a further ado. . ._

 _ENJOY!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN)!**_

000

 _ **Berlin**_

 _11:42 A.M_

 _Morning_

 _Thursday_

 _Hospital_

Mikasa let out a soft groan of pain as she was slowly lawed awake from her slumber. Her eyes gradually became open. Slightly disorientated, the dark haired female looked around herself. Noticing the white walls and beige colored blinds on the windowsill, Mikasa finally realized where she was. She was in the hospital.

Confusion washed over the dark haired girl. What was she doing inside of a hospital? Was she hurt? To answer her mental question, Mikasa winced as her entire body began to ache and a head-splitting headache occurred in her skull. It was a horrible feeling. She tried to move her hand to quell the throbbing sensation in her head, but an unexpected weight stopped her. Looking down, Mikasa let out a silent gasp.

Sitting in a chair with his head nestled down on her hospital bed, laid a dark, brown haired male. He was holding her hand as he slept. Mikasa could only stare at him. Who was he? Did she know him? Feeling a little rigid in her current state, Mikasa moved to set her back against the hospital bed's headdress. However, the male must have felt her sudden movement because he started to wake up.

"Mikasa" The brown haired male muttered, drowsily.

He sat up in his seat. Abandoning her task to reposition herself, Mikasa decided to stare at the male once again while he rubbed his eyelids. She didn't know what to do. Finally getting the sleep out of his eyes, the brown haired male glanced at the Asian girl in the hospital bed. She became wary as his unfocused gaze zoned in on her. Seeming to finally wake himself up, the brunette's eyes widened.

"M-Mikasa?" The brown haired male said, surprised.

He looked astonished. Mikasa was at a lost. Should she say something? It was clear to her by now that the male, for quite some time, has been patiently awaiting for her to wake up. Why else would he be asleep in a chair next to her hospital bed? This thought in itself raised more questions inside the dark haired girl's mind. Before Mikasa could speak, he swiftly brought her into a deep hug.

"Oh, god! You're finally awake!" The brown haired male cried in relief.

He hugged her fiercely, causing Mikasa to wince again. Even though the intense pain that ran through her head was one of the first few things that the Asian girl noticed when she woke up, her body still hurt. Sensing her discomfort the brown haired male let her go. A feeling of bashfulness washed over him as he backed away from her slowly.

"S-sorry" The brown haired male said.

He smiled sheepishly at her.

"How are you feeling?" The brown haired male asked.

Mikasa looked at him thoughtfully. Eyes roaming over his features, she noticed that the male had tan skin and the most beautiful turquoise colored eyes she had ever seen. Just gazing into this stranger's bright green eyes struck a chord within her. It was as if deep down Mikasa felt like she should know this person, but sadly she didn't. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, he moved towards her.

"H-hold on a second!" The brown haired male said.

He gently placed an arm around her shoulders. Mikasa was thoroughly confused by this action. What was he doing? It wasn't until she felt her body begin to move when it finally dawned on her. He was readjusting her posture? He must have noticed the position that she was in when he woke up, the dark haired girl presumed. Once he had her back comfortably against the headdress of the hospital bed, the brunette pulled away.

"I'll go get help, ok?" The brown haired male said.

Mikasa could only nod her head as he moved away from her. He made his way towards the exit. Taking a firm grasp of the handle, the brunette opened the door. However, instead of leaving the room he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you're finally awake." The brown haired male murmured.

Mikasa was taken aback by the amount of reassurance she heard in his voice. What did he mean by, _finally_ being awake? Was she out for a long time? Not knowing what to say, Mikasa remained silent as the male left the room. Once he was gone, the Asian girl's mind began to reel.

What was going on? Why was she here? Mikasa knew that she had to have been in some sort of accident. That was easy for her to figure out, due to the state that her body was currently in. However, the most important question that lingered inside the dark haired girl's mind had her feeling anxious. Who was the guy that just left her hospital room?

Apprehension began to fill her body. Mikasa never felt nervous when it came to tackling uncertain conditions. However, this situation was starting to spiral out of control. Who was that brown haired male? Did they know each other? Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows as her brain was assaulted by billions of questions. Nothing was making sense to her, and she didn't like it. Hearing voices behind her hospital room door, Mikasa was finally brought out of her own thoughts.

" _E-Eren, we're inside of a hospital. You should really try to keep your voice down."_

Mikasa heard a scoff before another voice replied.

" _Whatever"_

The door opened. While the two individuals made their way inside the room, Mikasa glanced in their direction. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at who she saw. The person who had entered her room was the brunette from earlier, but he wasn't alone. He brought a guest with him. Even though the newcomer had on a pair of blue doctor scrubs, Mikasa will never forget that mop of blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and those bright cerulean blue eyes. A wave of relief washed over the dark haired girl as some of the tension inside her body slowly began to fade away.

'Armin' Mikasa thought, thankfully.

The blond smiled at her before making his way over.

"Hey, you!" Armin said, cheerfully.

He stopped by her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Armin asked.

Mikasa slightly, faltered. The question was completely redundant by now, but that wasn't the reason for her hesitation. Taking a painful swallow, Mikasa was just now noticing how extremely dry her throat felt. If she tried to talk now, then it would be difficult for her to speak fluently. With these thoughts inside of her head, Mikasa sighed lightly before answering.

"D-dry" She barely replied.

Mikasa rubbed her throat gently to indicate what she was talking about. Seeing this Eren quickly sat back down in his seat and grasped the cup of water stationed by the bed.

"Here" He said, softly.

Eren leaned forward to help her drink from the cup. Mikasa was reluctant at first, but she eventually complied towards the brunette's wishes. Armin blinked his eyes in surprise. Unlike his brown haired friend, the blond noticed Mikasa's hesitation. It was like the dark haired girl was wary of his best friend. Why? Armin furrowed his eyebrows in thought, but decided not to say anything yet.

"Better?" Eren asked.

He placed the cup of water back on the bedside table. Mikasa only looked at him before speaking.

"Who-" she began.

"So, other than having a case of the dry throat, what else is ailing you?" Armin interrupted.

The dark haired girl glanced over at him in surprise. Why had he stopped her from speaking? Even Eren was looking at his best friend with a quirked eyebrow. Confusion was riddled all over the brown haired male's face. However, Armin paid no attention to the questionable stares that were aimed at him. Instead, he continued to look at the clipboard he had in his hand.

"Well, I have a headache and my body does feel sore. If that's what you're getting at?" Mikasa questioned.

The blond only nodded his head as he scribbled something else down on his clipboard.

"That's understandable, especially with the situation you've been through." Armin stated.

He didn't look up from what he was doing. Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows. The situation that she had been through? What did that mean? Mikasa glanced between the two male companions inside of her room. One of them was someone she knew very well, a person she doubted that she would ever forget, since first meeting him.

However, the other male inside the room was a complete mystery to her. Mikasa had never seen this stranger before, but the way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. Was that hope the dark haired girl questioned, beaming from the brunette's eyes? Mikasa took a sharp intake of breath. Everywhere the Asian girl turned for answers she was left with nothing and feeling a lot more confused than she already was. It was starting to irritate her. Mikasa wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Armin" Mikasa began, hesitantly.

The blond hummed before glancing at her.

"What happened to me?" Mikasa asked.

The blond let out a deep sigh before replying.

"Where do I even begin?" Armin said.

He put his clipboard down on the bedside table. Grasping his chin in thought, Armin began to think. While he was in deep concentration, Mikasa observed him closely. Something was off. The vibe that the blond was giving off was strange. Call it a hunch, but the dark haired girl felt as if her friend was trying to hold something back.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Armin subconsciously run his fingers through his long, blond hair. It was a nervous habit that the blond had always had. Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows deeply. Why was he nervous?

"Armin?" Mikasa spoke up.

Gaining his attention, the blond glanced at her. Once he caught the look that was inside of Mikasa's eyes, he knew he was busted. Armin took another deep breath, but before he could speak he was interrupted.

"You were in a car accident"

Surprised, Mikasa glanced towards her right. Her eyes fell upon Eren. Mikasa gave the brunette a puzzled look. If she wanted to be completely honest with herself, the dark haired girl had totally forgotten that the other male was inside the room. However, could you blame her? Since walking in the room, Mikasa had latched all of her attention onto Armin. He was a familiar face after all.

"Eren" Armin admonished.

A look of warning crossed the blond's face, but the brunette paid no attention to it. Due Eren's outburst, Mikasa had no choice but to turn her undivided attention towards him. He stared at her attentively. Now that Eren had all of Mikasa's focus on him, you would think that the dark haired girl would finally ask the question that's been plaguing her mind for a while now. However, that wasn't the case. Her brain was still processing what the brunette had said earlier, a comment that left her feeling more stunned than anything.

"A car accident?" Mikasa questioned.

Eren turned his gaze away, while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, it was pretty bad." He murmured, softly.

Eren continued to look away as he rubbed his neck. Mikasa was completely astounded. She was in a car accident? Mulling over it for a bit, the ordeal did make a sickening amount of sense, the Asian girl thought. What else could have happened to her, to cause her body to be in the current state that it was in? There were probably plenty of other ways, but she couldn't think of any at the moment. Mikasa was brought out of her musing when she heard a sigh.

"But, everything is going to be ok now." Eren said.

He looked at her again and leaned forward to grasp her hands. Mikasa flinched a little when Eren took hold of her hands, but still didn't say anything.

"Right, Armin?" Eren asked.

He turned his gaze towards his best friend. Perturbed, Mikasa looked at the blond as well. Like before she could tell that the male was nervous. Conflicting emotions of doubt and worry could be seen easily as they swam in his eyes. What was wrong?

"W-well, according to her chart, she can probably get discharged from the hospital at the beginning of next week." Armin stated, uncertain.

The look inside of his eyes didn't change. Eren's smile brightened before turning back around to face Mikasa.

"You hear that? It's only a matter of time before you can finally come back home!" He said, enthusiastically.

He tightened his grip on her hands. A forbidding feeling washed over Mikasa as she glanced at Eren. He was excited, that was easy for the dark haired girl to see. However, Mikasa also felt dread. Who was this person to her? He obviously had to be someone close, judging by his actions. Not knowing what to do, Mikasa turned her gaze towards Armin. She was hoping he could shed some light on this situation, but the blond looked just as helpless as she did.

"Mikasa?" Eren said, bewildered.

He blinked his eyes in confusion. A knot tightened inside of Mikasa's chest. As the seconds ticked by, the discomfort that the knot caused began to leave the dark haired girl breathless. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mikasa questioned, perplexed.

A stunned silence fell over the room.

000

 _Done! So, what do you guys think? Is this a great start for a multi-chaptered story? Tell me what your thoughts are in a review. Also, I don't know when the next update is going to be. My writing mood has been fluctuating lately, so things haven't pan out like they supposed to when it comes to writing. Hopefully, I will get over this phase. Until we meet again!_

 _~N4S~_


End file.
